Walking Dead 157
"The Whisperer War (Part 1)" is the title to the 157th issue of the survival horror series The Walking Dead, which is published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. The story was written by Robert Kirkman with artwork by Charlie Adlard and inks by Stefano Gaudiano. It was colored by Cliff Rathburn and lettered by Rus Wooton. The story was edited by Sean Mackiewicz. This issue shipped with an August, 2016 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Heath returns to the group astride a horse and helps monitor a checkpoint. As he converses with Dwight, Magna, and Laura, they spot Negan who has been missing for quite some time. Negan is all open arms and big smiles, but nobody is happy to see him. He asks Dwight if he has been taking care of Lucille, but Dwight calls him a "fucking psychopath". Negan does not return empty-handed however. Meeting with Rick Grimes, he presents the zombified head of Alpha. Rick finds that this is reckless and that Negan may have led the Whisperers to their doorstep. Despite this, he decides to send him out to a frontline outpost, but warns him that he will have him killed on-sight if he so much as looks at someone in an unkind fashion. Rick then goes to consult with Dwight about the encroaching threat of the Whisperers. At the Hilltop Colony, Maggie Greene offers up many soldiers to fight. Carl Grimes wants in on the action, but Michonne tells him no, and that they will need him to safeguard Hilltop. The folks over at The Kingdom however are not as eager to help out. William has taken the place of the late Ezekiel and consults with Zachary. Zachary dislikes Rick's group, and doesn't feel that they should offer up any help at all. Rick speaks with Andrea privately to discuss the conflict. Rick laments at not taking a front-line position of leadership, but is confidant that Dwight can handle things. Andrea tells him that she will be manning a bell tower. Elsewhere, Gabriel Stokes keeps vigil in a tower with a sniper rifle. He catches site of dozens of roamers approaching Alexandria. Unaware of this new threat, Rick addresses the other Alexandrians and tells them, "There is no cause for worry". Despite this, everyone stands ready for battle. Appearances * Rick Grimes * Aaron * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Dwight * Heath * Maggie Greene * Negan * Paul Monroe * Dante * Earl Sutton * Eugene Porter * Gabriel Stokes * Laura * Magna * Michonne * William * Beta Whisperer * Lydia * Unnamed whisperer * Alex * Alpha Whisperer * Connie * Baby Hershel * Ezekiel * Stephanie * Yumiko * Zachary * Alexandrians * Hilltoppers * Whisperers * Horses * Humans * Roamers * Virginia :* Alexandria :* Alexandria Safe-Zone :* Hilltop Colony :* The Kingdom * Baseball bat :* Lucille * Katana * Sniper rifle * Burn victims * Corpse * Severed head Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer Robert Kirkman and artists Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * This issue was released to retailers on August 3rd, 2016. * This issue is reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 27: The Whisperer War trade paperback. This volume was released to retailers on March 1st, 2017. * This issue includes a four-page preview of Demonic by Skybound Entertainment. * This issue had the thirteenth highest sales rank for the week of its release. It has the highest sales rank from an independent publisher. Its estimated sales was $97,689. Comichron.com; 2016; Monthly Comics Sales. * This is the first appearance of William, who is the new "King" of The Kingdom. * This is the first appearance of Zachary, who is an older black man and a member of The Kingdom. * This is the thirteenth and final appearance of Alpha. Appears as a reanimated head only in this issue. * This is the twentieth appearance of Magna. She appeared last in issue #155. * This is the fifty-second appearance of Paul Monroe. * This is the 19th appearance of Earl Sutton. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * References Category:Walking Dead Vol 1 Category:2016/Comic issues Category:August, 2016/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Comic issues with crew categories